


Never been kissed...

by kyliespxrrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bit of Drama, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing Booth, Pining, Romance, Sex eventually, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, mothers a dick, swan queen love, they're soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliespxrrilla/pseuds/kyliespxrrilla
Summary: Emma Swan recommends a Kissing Booth to be ran by herself and her roommate, the secretly closeted girl who has never been kissed. Reluctantly Regina agree's to go along with it not realising what she is letting her self in for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I am not a writer at all so don't judge me to hard haha. I am also British and have no idea how the American school system works but bare with me. The story is based lightly around the idea of the film The Kissing Booth.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters.

Regina Mills hand never been kissed before. 17 and never kissed, not once. Apparently, that was the most important piece of information about her. Which was now why, whilst sat the fundraising comity for her final school ball before she up and left for college, she was being punished by her idiot roommate. 

“A Kissing Booth…” Emma burst.

Regina swung her head to look at Emma Swan. “That was not what we had discussed.” Glaring at the bumbling blonde idiot. 

Not only was she made to live with the insufferable girl, she was paired with her for the fundraising event. Of all people. The blonde mess that she couldn’t quite yet admit she liked. 

Green eyes looked back into Regina’s own, daring her to question the idea the blonde just shot to the comity. Not one to back down, Regina stood her ground staring back. Occasionally, eyes flickering down to the soft plump lips of her opponent but never looking too long before her eyes shot back up to the green ones. 

Neither of them noticed the commotion the idea of a kissing booth had caused. 

“I think that’s the stupidest idea. I would not want to kiss anyone in this school. Ever. ” Came from Kathryn Nolan, who just so happened to be Regina’s only best friend at this school. 

“COUNT ME DAMN WELL IN!” Shot excitedly from Ruby. Of course, the only other idiot in this room would agree. Regina’s glared soon turned to Ruby and as she opened her mouth to reply she was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Personally, I think it’s a great idea. One of my brightest.” Emma beamed.

“Brightest?” Regina mused to herself. Questioning the fact that Emma could quite possibly be right. The blonde always did seem to have quite the most ridiculous idea’s and that was not even because Regina was a level-headed, straight A student. Who tended to skip the parties that she knew would get her in trouble, not just with the law but with her mother. 

Her thoughts trialed to her mother. The women who had sent her miles away to California for a “better education”. She could hear the words ringing as if they had just that second left her mother’s mouth. She knew they only reason she was sent to a school in Cali, miles and miles away from her hometown that she loved so much, was so her mother could continue pretending to be a single, uncommitted and free woman. Regina knew, her mother could not stand to be around her much, the feeling was mutual. It was only 3 weeks after her father has passed that she was packing up her bags to move to her new school. Regina didn't even argue, she had nothing left for her in Maine with her father gone.

Shaking out of the thought and back to the situation in the room, she saw Emma was watching her intently yet with a softness to her face, probably wondering where she had just gone off to in her mind. 

Ruby and Kathryn were still arguing over the kissing booth idea. Belle, the one with her nose always shoved in a book, actually piped up telling the room how she thought it was a good idea. She didn’t actually mind Belle, the girl kept to herself and always was polite enough to Regina, she respected that. Although Belle tended to follow Ruby's lead, Regina assumed it was because she fancied ruby. Ruby was a gorgeous leggy, brunette seeping with confidence. That was something to be admired. .

August, Robin and Zel all started to chime in. Why were they even here, it's not like they actually had any good idea's or input that did something other than making Regina miserable. God if she could only set this room on fire right now.

Emma piped up again after letting the room argue for long enough. “Look, I think we should just put this to a vote.” She sighed. When she had everyone’s attention she started again. “All in favour of the kissing booth?”

When 6 of the 8 hands went up, Regina knew she was screwed. 

Emma smirked to Regina. “Well Reggie, looks like we are gonna have ourselves a kissing booth.”

Reggie. Regina’s heart slowed and a warm feeling filled her cheeks. Reggie. That was a first. She didn’t know how to feel. Did she love it or hate it? Did she hate the nickname and feel all these warm emotions (secretly of course) to the girl saying it? Or did she hate the both? 

A Kissing Booth, someone send her strength.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've aimed to make this chapter longer as we all love a decent length update right! Enjoy!

Regina spend the rest of her free period with Kathryn planning details for the fundraisers and getting hounded with questions from her best friend.

“So,” Kathryn trailed off. “Emma…”

Regina eyed her friend wondering where this topic was going, her heart beating sporadically in her chest as it did anytime Emma’s name was mentioned. Of course, her friend had noticed the tension between the two during the fundraising meeting. There was not much Kat didn’t miss when it came to Regina, the two had been friends for long enough for Kat to realise when her friend clearly had more feelings going on than detest towards the blonde woman.

Regina didn’t know whether to let the blonde continue or stop her in her tracks before she had even begun but would that be too obvious? So, instead she sat, a confused look on her face, waiting for her friend to continue whilst sipping on her iced coffee. 

After a couple more beats, Kat spoke again nervously, as though she was about to offend her best friend. “Is there something more going on between you two?” Regina choked lightly, unnoticeable to her friend sat across from her.

“Why do you ask that?” She questioned.

“I just figured since you didn’t actually rip her head from her body earlier that maybe the two of you had come to some sort of friendship or other.” Kat replied cautiously.

“We have grown to be able to stand one another more now.” Regina explained. “Which has come as a surprise really but also since we share a room together there has to be some middle ground I suppose. That is all.”

The other woman watched as her friend spoke, trying to decipher if Regina spoke the truth. In all honesty, Kat thought her friend may have felt something more for the blonde she roomed with. She could almost sense a slight look of longing whenever the brunette was around the blonde. Kathryn admired her friend a lot, being the only person Regina ever confided in was why she knew there was something her friend was withholding. 

“I suppose that is better than you two constantly at each other’s throat.” Kat replied softly before deciding not to push any more on the matter. Knowing the other woman would not entertain this conversation for much long she swiftly changed the conversation to Ruby, betting the girl would be the first to volunteer for the kissing booth. A topic on which she knew her friend would have a lot to say.

\--------------------------------------

Hours later, Regina found herself back in the dorm room alone. Lost in her thoughts. After leaving Kathryn that afternoon, she returned to her room to find it empty which gave her time to relax and to think of the one person who was always on her mind. She thought back to earlier that day, why had she called her Reggie that was never a name any person had ever dared call her before. Normally she would object to such things but when it rolled out the blonde’s mouth this morning she could not help but feel a certain softness at the name. 

Regina continued pondering her thoughts until the blonde idiot, otherwise known as her roommate fell through the door causing her to jump. Regaining her posture quickly so Emma did not catch her quick slip, she eyed the blonde as she made her way through the room to her bed and flopped down. Regina groaned and losing all track of her previous thoughts.

Of course, the blonde would not acknowledge the fact that she totally screwed over Regina’s plan for a Pie Face booth. Granted they had already argued over the idea earlier in the week but it came to conclusion that she would do what she wanted and the blonde would shut up and go along with it. Regina thought the idea of being able to throw pies at the teachers was a great idea yet Emma had called it outdated. “Maybe 30 years ago.” Emma had huffed at Regina.

Hearing the brunettes groan the blonde picked her head up and eyed the other girl. “Your idea sucked.”

Regina sat, staring, as thought she was trying to burn holes into the blonde through the power of her eyes. Not saying a word. She watched as Emma flopped back down. Her golden hair falling everywhere was sight Regina adored. It always looked so soft. I bet it smells amazing, she thought.

Emma was used to the silent treatment from Regina. The two had been roommates for a just over a year now. Only because both Regina and Emma had been late to put down who they wanted to share with, obviously she got tossed in with Emma. It’s not like Emma came into it blind folded either. The whole school knew Regina had a reputation for being a hard ass, it was common knowledge. Emma on the other hand, was the girl who had the reputation for being the raging lesbian at school. It didn’t seem like it bothered Emma either, in fact she seemed to love it and the attention it brought to her. ‘The Lesbian Jesus of Pacific Coast Academy’ was the most recent term Regina had heard going around the school halls. Regina didn’t mind the fact her roommate was gay either, she knew her self that she was not, if you’re going to label it “straight”. Regina had a taste for women. She had known it for a while, well she thinks, she has never kissed a girl. Or a boy for that matter, nor did she want to. But damn, was she attracted to Emma…

“Look, I’m sorry ok, I just saw this opportunity for something new and fun and I really think it will be great. I wanted to give it a shot.” Emma apologized. 

It wasn’t often that Regina actually got an apology from Emma. The girl knew how to push her buttons. But somewhere deep inside, she didn’t mind. Not when it came to the blonde. There was something about her the Regina hadn’t quite determined yet. She knew she was attracted to the blonde but who wouldn’t be. Long golden locks, flowed down over her toned shoulders and back. The girl always way a tank top that accentuated every inch of her torso. God, she could watch Emma work out all-day, everyday. Often, she did and the blonde to was caught up in her work out to even notice the deep pools of darkness watching her every move. Emma’s eyes were the colour of jade that brought a sort of brightness to her face. Together with Regina’s own eyes they made quite the combination. A perfect match some would say. But whether it was just a physical attraction she had for the blonde was still yet to be determined. 

“It’s fine.” she finally replied, pulling herself out of her longing day dream of flexing toned arms and sweat glistening on the body. “I guess it’s not the worst idea. It just took me by surprise.” Regina sighed. 

Emma’s eye’s flickered back to the stubborn brunette, a smile taking over her face. “Really?”

She nodded her head yes in response. “But I am leaving you to find volunteers. I want no part in forcing unfortunate souls into working that thing. The design of the booth is all up to you as well, my idea will no longer work obviously.”

Emma nodded eagerly, flipping onto her side for a better view of the brunette. She paused momentarily, watching as Regina turned her head to face the blonde woman, before beginning again. “So….” 

Regina watched as thoughts flew around Emma’s mind, evident by the facial expression the other woman provided on her face. 

“Will you be my first volunteer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for this fic of thing's you would like to happen between our lovely ladies I am always open to prompts. I am aiming for the new chapter to be up by Sunday! any motivational comments and feedback would be lovely <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a day late, I got so caught up in the sun this weekend. Enjoy!

As the week passed, Regina spent her time either finalising planning details with Kathryn or helping Emma build the kissing booth. Somehow, when it came around to building the booth and her roommate asked for her help, she couldn’t say no to the girl. Which was why Regina now found herself in the wood shop room trying to cut a piece of wood with a saw.  
Regina was strong, it took a lot to beat her down but when it came to sawing this wood she realised maybe she was not as strong physically as she was mentally. 

“Do you need a hand with that?” 

Regina jumped in surprise realising she was no longer in the only person in the room. When she turned around all she could see was the one distraction she could do without right now.

She glared at the blonde. “I am managing just fine.” She spat back.

“Yep. Sure, looks like you are.” Emma replied with a half laugh. She walked over to the brunette, stopping just in front of the girl. “Here let me show you?” She gestured as she spun Regina around to face the problem. 

Regina was used to being close to Emma, they shared a room of course. Yet, this was the closest in proximity the two had ever come to with one another. She stiffened slightly before relaxing into the light tickle across her shoulders coming from the end of the blonde’s long ponytail as she brought her head to the right side of Regina’s. She felt the toned arms of the girl behind her snake around her side, brushing her waist ever so slightly. 

“So, what I find works best” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear, whilst picking up the saw previously abandoned by the brunette girl. “Is when you angle the saw slightly, not too much but just enough to the get right kind of friction.”

Regina swallowed and let out a deep breath. Did Emma realise the effect she was having on her right now? Unable to speak all she could do was nod her head in response. She watched as Emma’s firm hands continue sawing at the piece of wood. Until the one piece became two and she backed away from Regina. 

Gulping down whatever emotion it was that had just overcome her, she muttered a soft thank you to the blonde girl. Then turned to look at her. 

Her eyes connected with the green ones before her, which held a smug look. 

“Where did you go before?” Regina questioned. Trying to create a distraction and remove all thought’s away from the situation the two had found themselves in.

“Oh, I was thirsty so I went to grab us a drink. Here.” She replied whilst throwing Regina a bottle of water. Her eyes never leaving the brunettes.

Just about catching the bottle, Regina gave the blonde a quick smile before finally breaking the eye contact. “I think we’re going to be finished this booth earlier than we had guessed.” She said with a sad smile. As much as she hated doing this manual work, she was enjoying spending the time with Emma. 

“I’m sure Kathryn will have more stuff for us to do once we have finished. Besides we still have to find volunteers for the kissing booth.” 

“No. You have to find volunteers. I told you I was having no part in it.” Regina replied with a daring look.

The girl stayed silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter. “You realise that you working the booth pretty much ensures the whole school will come lining up, right?”

Speechless, Regina stood watching the blonde girl in a fit of laughter.

“As I have already told you, I will not be kissing anyone. Find someone else, Em-ma.” She clung to Emma’s name. 

Emma stopped laughing and instead sighed.

“Why are you so against this booth? It’s not like it’s serious, it’s just a kiss.”

Just a kiss. Ha, if only. It would be Regina’s first kiss and surely her roommate knew this. It has already been spread around the school that she was yet to kiss a boy. There was no way there was a single person left in the school who didn’t know. 

Emma looked to Regina, taking in the emotion and perplexed look on her face. She took a step closer to the other girl.

“Regina?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at her roommate who had apparently moved closer in the brief seconds past. 

“You have kissed someone before, right?” 

There it was. 

“Of course.” She coughed, turning back to gather the wood Emma had just cut moments earlier. She gathered them in her arms and began moving to the other side of the room. Of course, Emma followed her. Stopping her by grabbing her forearm and holding tight.

“You can be honest with me Regina.” Came from the blonde with eyes that pleaded for honesty.

After no reply, Emma continued. “I know there was a rumour around school about you but believe me when I say I don’t listen to what everyone says. But even if it is true, so what?”

Regina felt Emma’s soft hand slide down her arm to instead hold her hand. She turned slightly to look at their joined hands. Eventually she looked up to Emma and still saw the soft green eyes staring at her. 

“No.” She whispered ever so quietly, feeling almost ashamed. When Emma stayed silent she continued, “I’ve never kissed anyone.”

Realising the vulnerable situation Regina found herself in, she dropped the blondes hand and headed for the door to leave the room.

 ------------------ 

Regina found herself sitting alone in her hide-out spot, some old bench on the far side of the school in an abandoned garden. It was over-run by greenery and the flowers were in bloom at this time of year, creating the most beautiful and calming scene. It was the one place she had never shared with anyone. It was her spot that she came to when she needed to think or let out her emotions without anyone around to see. 

As she sat, she thought back to what Emma had questioned earlier in the day.

Why was she so upset over the fact she had never been kissed? It had never bothered her before - until now, until she heard the question leave her roommates mouth. That’s when it clicked.

She realised she wasn’t upset that Emma had asked her, she was upset because now Emma knew that she never had kissed anyone and that was someth -

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you for ages, have you been here the whole time?”

Regina gasped. There before her stood the blonde girl she ran away from what must have been over an hour ago. How did she even find her here? 

Emma moved to sit down next to Regina. “I’m sorry if what I asked earlier upset you, that wasn’t my intention.”

Regina turned to look at her roommate. She appreciated the blonde had come to find her to apologise. It was quite endearing. “It’s fine. It was just a very personal question to me. I haven’t spoken to anyone about it before really.”

“You know it’s not a big deal right. It doesn’t change anything about you Regina.” Emma looked Regina right in the eye, as if she was making a promise to Regina. In return Regina gave Emma a soft smile, feeling somewhat more comfortable now. “How come you’re way out here?” Emma asked.

“It’s my tranquil spot.” She responded. “As you just said, it’s out of the way.”

“Do you come here often?”

“As and when I need to.” Regina mused.

“It’s nice, I like how bushy it is.” Emma replied seriously.

Regina let out a small chuckle. Obviously, Emma would see it as bushy.

“There’s that smile I love.” Emma said nudging into Regina.

Regina’s was shocked at Emma’s surprising compliment yet found her mouth turning up. She felt her heart suddenly beating faster which was unusual. Unable to respond to her roommate she quickly changed the subject. “How about we head back to the dorm room? I have an early class tomorrow.”

A simple nod came from the other girl and they started to make the way back side by side. 

“How about this.” Emma randomly started. “Let me find you your first kiss. I know every person in the school and could find the perfect person for you. I promise you no messing around and no one needs to know about it being your first kiss. We could do it as a surprise on the Kissing Booth.” Emma blurted out. “FOR ONE KISS AND ONE KISS ONLY!” She sing-songed. Looking at Regina expectantly.

Regina mulled the idea over for a moment and the words that next left her mouth came as a surprise to herself never mind the blonde fool beside her.

“Alright then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! please feel free to leave me a comment with any feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy sunday! I actually got this chapter up on time woo! enjoy!

The dreaded day was tomorrow. At least that’s what Regina had begun to call it after having agreed to let Emma set her up for her first kiss.

Dread.

Everyone was eagerly anticipating the kissing booth especially since the volunteers had been announced. Regina was yet to find out who Emma had actually managed to rope into it. She was also quite proud of Emma, she had managed to gather enough unfortunate souls to work it, which was not surprising when she thought about it more. Emma was one of the well-loved kids around school. Everyone knew her, everyone liked her. So, it wouldn’t have been hard for the blonde to gather a bunch of people up.

What Regina was actually surprised at was that less than a week ago, she actually agreed for her roommate to orchestrate her first kiss. She had no idea who the blonde was going to pick. Regina hadn’t had the courage to tell her she was more interested in girls especially when Emma was the practically the leader of the gays in this school. She was the first to be openly gay, the first to have kissed practically every girl within the school and then branching out a 5-mile radius. Oh god, Emma was going to set her up with a guy and she wasn’t going to know who it was because she would be blindfolded.

She began thinking of every possible suitor the blonde girl could pick for her. There were no more than 30 boys in her grade at school, at-least half of them were already coupled so that left Emma with a slim choice. She had trust in Emma but did she have enough to actually go ahead with this absurd plan of hers?

What if Emma chose that god-awful Robin Locksley. Regina had tried to like the boy but there was just something about him that made her skin crawl every time he spoke to her.  
Nope she just couldn’t do it, she was going to have to tell Emma she couldn’t go through with it.

* * *

 

During her lunch break, Regina found herself sat with Kathryn in the school canteen lost in her own thoughts about Emma and her first kiss whilst Kat rambled on about her own dating issues.

“Regina are you even listening to me?!” Her friend questioned impatiently.

“What?” Regina fumbled. “Oh yes sorry, I was just a bit distracted.”

“What’s bothering you? You have been acting all strange for days now.”

Regina sighed for a moment. “It’s Emma.”

“Emma? I thought the two of you were getting along well. What’s happened?”

“No, we are. It’s just...” Regina paused thinking of the best way to continue. “She is arranging someone for me to kiss on the kissing booth tomorrow.”

“Wait, you mean to tell me you are actually letting Emma, the woman notorious for date, dump and move on, arrange your first kiss? In front of the whole school.” Kat uttered with such surprise and slight distain.

Watching her friend curiously she couldn’t quite make out exactly what her true emotions were towards the idea. Although her words said one thing her face portrayed another, almost excitement which was unusual. Why would Kathryn be excited?

Kat always said as she was feeling, the blonde was very upfront like that as much as Regina was which was why the two got along so well. So why was she hiding something now?

Just as Regina went to question her best friend they were interrupted by two people she least expected to see in this moment.

“Emma?” Regina exasperated. “Oh, and I see you brought Ruby along too.” The brunette added catching a glimpse of Ruby behind the blonde. It was quite hard to miss Ruby, she often stood out with in a crowd. If it wasn’t the very long legs catching your eye it was her long soft brown hair with a stripe of the red running through the front. Besides the fact she always wore red, a colour that screamed for attention much like Ruby.  
“Fun.” She added dryly.

The two-new additions sat down at the table with Regina and Kathryn.

“Why are the two of you sat with us may I ask?” Kathryn drawled.

“We are here for a last-minute meeting before all the fun tomorrow.” Ruby piped up before sipping on her drink.

“Ruby thought it would be a good idea for us to talk through the timetable for the kissing booth.” Emma replied shyly. “We created a rota so everyone knows what time they are up and this will get them here 5 minutes early to prepare so everything runs” Emma eyed Regina. “…smoothly.”

_Smoothly_. Was that some sort of innuendo? Regina began to think about the dreaded kiss tomorrow. Did smoothly insinuate something about her kiss? No. She not getting into this again, it was time to tell Emma she couldn’t go through with this absurd plan.

“About that...” Regina begun.

“Nope, you are not pulling out not Regina. I have everything arranged. The perfect person for you and you will not be disappointed. You will be there tomorrow at 8.55pm ready for your perfect kiss at 9pm sharp.” Emma rose up to leave. “Before you freak out over who you are gonna be kissing, let’s just say you won’t be disappointed with the choice okay? And I mean you don’t even have to know if that’s what you want.” And with that she left.

“Don’t sweat it okay Regina?” Ruby chimed as she dropped a piece of paper to the table. “Here. This is the schedule. I’ve gotta shoot to class, see ya tomorrow?” Then she was gone.

Regina eyed the piece of paper in front of her, it read:

**The Kissing Booth Schedule**

 

**19.30pm - Ruby Lucas and Killian Jones**

_Sigh of course it would be those two up first._

**20.00pm – Zelena Mills and David Nolan**

_Fortunately, no relation Regina laughed silently._

**20.30pm – Mary Margaret Blanchard and Neal Cassidy.**

_Surprising._

**21.00pm – Emma Swan and Robin Locksley. (With a 5-minute interval)**

_At least Robin will be preoccupied and not my kiss. So, who is it?_

**21.30pm – Tink Bell and Killian Jones**

_Twice? Someone is keen._

**22.00pm – Booth closed.**

“Well, that’s quite the line-up.” Regina passed the piece of paper over to her friend.

“Hmm, sure is.”

Regina couldn’t help but wonder who her kiss was going to be. If Robin and Emma were both on during the time Emma had told her to be there would it be one of them? Surely not. They both would be busy? Wouldn’t they? No, the 5-minute interval, that was when it would take place right? Emma had previously been using the term suitor and now she had switched it to person? Did that mean something or was she just overthinking the matter?

* * *

When Regina retuned to the dorm after her final class that day her roommate was already there with a friend. Or a lover? Honestly Regina didn’t want to know. But either was the petite girl was leaving.

“I’ll call you later okay?” Emma said as she shut the door behind the girl.

Regina watched as the blonde spun around after resting her head on the closed door for a moment then made her way over to her bed.

“How was your day?” Emma asked as she collapsed on to her unmade bed.

Regina sat on the edge of her neatly, made to perfection, bed before answering the blonde. “Fine.”

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?”

“No.” Regina replied without a trace of the actual nerves she felt.

“Well what’s with the blunt answers then? Are you mad at me?” The blonde replied with a sad sigh? “You know I am not gonna force you to do something you really don’t want to, right? If you want to back out I’m giving you the perfect opportunity too right now.”

“I have contemplated not doing this on more than on occasion.” Regina said looking down as she linked her fingers on her lap. “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss anyone. It’s more that I don’t know who you are going to choose. So, I have made a decision.”

She could feel Emma’s eyes watching her intently. Instead of looking up, she continued to eye her own hands fidgeting. “I want to do this, but I don’t want you to tell me who it is. Before, after or at any given point. I want it to remain a secret. Just as it would with any other person on the booth. Well unless they decide otherwise that is.”

“Are you sure?” was the reply after a moment of silence. Emma seemed almost hesitant to agree to the brunette’s wish.

“Yes.” Regina finally looked up to Emma. “I’m certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! see you next week for kissing booth fun ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! I decided why not post this chapter early. I hope you guys enjoy, we're finally getting somewhere.

Regina woke with a jolt remembering that it was fundraiser day. That meant kissing booth day which in turn would see Regina would receive her first kiss in the most unconventional way.  On the inside, she was excited but only ever so slightly, it was almost unnoticeable under all of the nerves she was feeling.

She looked at her clock, seeing that it was only 6.47am she decided to lie in bed for just a moment before being her morning routine. That was when she noticed her roommate wasn’t in her bed. This came as a shock. She herself had always been an early riser but Emma? That girl slept like the dead, there was no chance the blonde girl would ever wake up before 9 never mind before 7. _Strange._

It was very unlike Emma to be up and away so early. What was she up to?

Deciding not to dwell on it too much instead, Regina rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror, her hair resembled how she was feeling today. A big mess. She always found her hair to be unmanageable on a morning. Luckily it was a sight she had managed to hide from her roommate with her early morning rise. She was always bright eyed and polished by 8am. Just as her mother would expect if she was at back at home in Maine. Which naturally meant that Emma never had seen her bedhead.

Regina started on her hair, before moving to the bathroom and cleaning her teeth, washing her face and then moved to her closet to tackle getting dressed. She found it quite difficult to pick an outfit today. It was a Saturday which meant no school and in turn meaning no school uniform today. So, what would she wear. She was going to be helping out setting up the fundraiser all day but would she have time to come back later to change?

Realising she was completely overthinking the matter she grabbed her normal attire and dressed herself. She had decided to be adventurous with her lingerie today and went for a little black lace set to add a little _oomph_ to her otherwise plain and casual outfit.

She stood in her lingerie in the middle of the shared room whilst putting on her shirt. Starting at the bottom, she began to button up the first button on the shirt when the door burst open and a flood of blonde hair tumbled through the door, hitting the deck before looking up to show the flustered face of her blonde roommate.

When Emma finally looked up, she saw her roommate stood in particularly, eye-widening attire. Regina smirked, amused at the fact the blonde’s face turned from a shade of rosy pink to full on beetroot red.

It didn’t bother Regina the way that the blonde eyed her body. Regina knew herself that she had a great body, it was something she prized herself up on. Though her roommate had never seen her in such little clothing before Regina stood with her smug head held high. 

She knew the way her ass looked in those little panties would have anyone speechless and the fact she had choose today to wear a lace bra, well that left little to the imagination. Her shirt, although it was just a plain fitted white shirt not oversized at all gave the illusion of a ‘morning after look’ the way it hung around her thin torso. Regina watched as the blonde idiot scrambled, trying to get herself up off the floor, not forgetting to bring her chin up with her.

“Close your mouth dear, you will catch flies.” Regina stated with evident amusement.

Emma’s mouth snapped shut at once and blonde regained her self. Regina continued to dress, slowly. Clearly making the show last as long as she possibly could, she could tell the blonde was enjoy this. Emma moved through their room, gathering some toiletries up off her shelf before turning to catch one more glimpse at Regina before finally locking herself in the bathroom.

 “Too much for her at this time in the morning I suppose.” Regina mumbled, quietly to herself whilst slipping on her trousers.

 She smiled softly, aware of the effect she had just had on the blonde. It was something of a small victory to have had such a speechless effect on Emma. It was an uncommon occurrence. She could count on one hand the amount of times she had rendered the blonde girl speechless. Regina was smart and cunning but when it came to Emma, she was always left astounded by the witty comebacks her roommate would shoot back at her.

After 5 minutes had past, Emma finally exited the bathroom changed and ready for the day. By this point Regina had begun to eat breakfast. She sat watching as her blonde roommate shuffled around soundlessly. Wondering if Emma would actually acknowledge her presence or the earlier incident that had occurred.

Eventually, Emma turned to Regina asking if she was ready to head to the fundraiser.

“You wanna head over together?” she had asked.

“Sure. Let me just put on a light jacket.” Had been her reply.

A couple of minutes later they were out the door heading towards the school field, where they would spend the day setting up the fundraiser for tonight. The walk was silent, not a word spoke from either of the two. Regina had begun to wonder if she had somehow upset the blonde with what had happened this morning. Surely not though?

Finally, she decided the silence was enough.

“Where were you so early this morning? It’s very unlike you to be up and out before 9am.” She asked softly, so it didn’t seem like she was being too intrusive.

Emma replied, keeping her vision straight ahead. “I went to see Ruby.”

Regina just nodded in reply.

“She was upset about something.” Emma then added.

“Oh, I see.” She whispered back.

When they finally reached the field where their respective friends were, Emma finally turned to Regina, flashing a smile and shouting “I’ll see you later yea?” before running off towards her group of friends.

Regina watched for a moment as the blonde ponytail swished further and further away before eventually going to find her own friend.

* * *

 

Regina eventually found Kathryn flirting with Fred. No surprise there, so instead she found herself setting up the book club’s stall with Belle.

Being the head of the book club, Belle had taken it upon herself to set up the stall. It was not the most popular club in the school, so she didn’t have a lot of help when it came to arranging nor setting up. Regina didn’t mind helping the petite brunette out, she actually quite enjoyed Belle’s company, she was quiet and not as intrusive as some of the other people in this school could be.

The booth they were setting up was Ring Toss booth. A pretty simple set up. They chit-chatted amongst themselves as they finished the what they could to the booth. The prizes wouldn’t arrive till later and that would be the last thing to do before the fundraiser opened.

As they sat down together to take a drink, Belle mentioned Ruby and how she had asked her to be a volunteer on the kissing booth. Apparently, she had begged the brunette but Belle had absolutely put her foot down. As much as Belle loved Ruby that was just something she could not do.

“I heard Ruby was pretty upset this morning, is she ok?” Regina questioned, changing the subject quickly.

 “Yes, she’s absolutely fine, why do you ask?” Belle replied with a confused look. 

“Oh, that’s strange. Emma was over there early this morning, she mentioned something about Ruby being upset.” Regina began to ponder.

“Ruby is fine, I was over there this morning, just as Emma was leaving actually. It seemed to me it was more like Emma who was upset and frustrated, not Ruby.” Belle answered casually.

Regina was confused. If it wasn’t Ruby who was upset, was it Emma? Why had Emma lied to her this morning? Why? 

* * *

 

As the day past, the fundraiser started to come together. Everything was in place ready for the event to run smoothly. At 6pm, Regina popped back to her room for a quick change, before she would head back to start work.

Instead of overthinking her outfit she made a quick decision on wearing a little blue sundress. Blue always complimented her bronzed skin and made her feel confidence. A quality she very much needed tonight.

Once refreshing her face and spritzing a splash of her favourite perfume she was back out the door and heading for the fundraiser. Her mind took her back to Emma. She hadn’t seen the girl since this morning and then after speaking to Belle she couldn’t help but wonder what was actually going on. Emma had been very quiet this morning and Regina had just assumed it was down to her walking in on her dressing but recent facts now made it seem otherwise.

She would definitely be speaking to her later. But for now, she had arranged to meet Kat and have some fun before she would have the inevitable first kiss later.

She found Kat exactly where they had arranged to meet earlier in the day, by the Dunking tank. The watched as a few of the popular teachers such as Mr. Hopper and Ms. Lucas sat upon the platform whilst the students took a chance at revenge on the teachers. The majority of the dunks came from the guys who all played some form of sport. Of course, the booth it’s self was set up by the Baseball team so that made sense.

After growing tedious of watching the poor teachers getting dunked over and over again they made way over to the Book Club’s booth which was quieter. Belle was the only person manning the booth. Kathryn and herself each took a chance at winning a stuffed animal by throwing the ring over a bottle but neither succeeded.

Kathryn had been talking about Fred non-stop since they had met and hour and a half ago and Regina was now growing tired, _only 20 minutes until I see Emma. And will get some peace and quiet away from all talk of Fred. Finally._

 _“_ Shall we walk past the Kissing booth to see how it’s going? I feel like I should be there since it is mine and Emma’s responsibility.” She finally said cutting her friend off in her tracks.

“Sure.” Kathryn replied, clearly annoyed her friend had once again cut off conversation of Fred.

They walked in direction of the booth, that was until they were stopped by a huge crowd.

_Surely all of these people are not waiting for the kissing booth._

But low and behold they were.

After pushing her way through the crowd, she finally made her way to the front where Emma was stood under the ‘Kissing Booth’ booth/sign they had made. She looked stressed, run off her feet. Regina felt bad, she knew she should be helping the blonde, especially with this long line of people.

Looking behind Emma she could see Mary Margaret on the left side counter and Neal Cassidy on the Right. Both dishing out kisses as though they were robots.

When she finally stepped in to view, Regina heard Emma call her name.

“Regina!”

Regina smiled pitiful at the blonde and moved towards her.

“Looks like you could use some help.” Regina stated instead of questioning.

“All these guys are here for the next slot, so they are just waiting. It’s cool.” She smiled at Regina. “Hey, are you ready for your big kiss?”

Regina gulped. “Ready as I will ever be.”

“Cool, let me just tell those guys that their shift is finished? I’ll meet you around back?” Emma rushed, moving on quickly.

Regina nodded, as though the blonde could actually see her and then took the moment to look at what they had created. If the booth wasn’t impressive enough, Emma had gone out of her way hanging what appeared to be red velvet curtain’s behind the kissing counter’s. It gives such a tasteful and expensive look to the booth, instead of the trashy and cheap look Regina had imagined the booth to be at the start.

Finding her way to the back of the curtain’s she found herself stood with the one person she would rather not be with in this moment. Robin.

“Regina!” Came in a surprised English accent. “I didn’t realise you were working this shift too.” _Ugh._

“I’m not, I’m just here because I promised Emma I would give out one kiss. To bring the people lining up you know.” She humoured. She really did love pissing this guy off.

Instead of replying Robin sulked and turned back to the curtains, looking to all the people on the other side.

Emma choose the perfect moment to appear through the curtains. “You ready?” she questioned to Regina.

Shaking her head yes, the last thing she saw was Emma moving towards her and placing a blindfold over her eyes.

“Is that too tight?” She asked carefully whilst holding Regina’s hands in her own. It gave Regina comfort and eased her heart from beating too fast.

Feeling her hands drop back to her side, her smile faltered. Where did Emma go? Relying on her senses she listened for the heavy-footed blonde.

“Let me tie this around your eyes.” She heard Emma saying to whom she assumed to be Robin.

“Regina, stay put. I’m just going to lead Robin out kay?”

“Sure.” Regina replied, even though she was sure the blonde had already left.

It was a moment before she heard someone coming back and hand’s touching her arms.

“Emma?” She whispered softly.

She felt a hand go up to stroke her face, a palm softly sitting on her cheek, it was hard to resist leaning into the soft touch.

“Emma, is that you?” She tried again. Still no reply.

She moved her hands to try pull her blind fold off. But soft hands stopped her, intertwining fingers with her own before pulling them down the rest by her side. One of the hands lost contact but instead moved to the base of her head. Where it remained, fingers running through her soft hair.

Regina let out a soft moan that rose from deep inside.

She could feel the presence of whoever it was before her moving closer. Her heart was racing. Was this it? The moment she had been waiting for. Her body was reacting to the touch from the stranger with urge. It was a feeling she had never come across before, yet it felt amazing. The concern of not knowing who it was before her did not even cross her mind. Regina was ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you guys with such anticipation! I promise next weeks chapter will be worth it!


	6. Chapter 6

Regina Mills was about to have her first kiss. 

Her current position saw her melting into the hand on her cheek like a dog would to a head stroke. It was soft and warm, something she had never experienced before. She liked it.

She felt the person before her slowly drawing closer, as though they were taking each second to admire her every inch. Not that Regina could actually tell being blindfolded and all but she liked to think the person she was about to kiss would take a moment to appreciate her admirable qualities.

She could feel a mouth almost an inch away from hers, hot breath leaving a tingling sensation on her skin.

Her own mouth dried, she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth in attempt to steady herself. Releasing her lip, she felt it brush against soft, lips in front of her own. 

She gasped and the mouth moved swiftly against her own. Lips softly melting together.

Breathes became shorter as the kiss grew more intense. Regina had never felt such passion before. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as though it was trying to escape.

The hand that was resting in her hair became more assertive, pulling her in tighter to the mystery kisser. She moved her own hands to rest on the hips to the body flush against her own. 

She completely lost herself in the kiss. In this other person. 

Until they pulled away. Regina saddened at the loss of contact, bowing her head down. She felt the soft hand cupping under her chin, lifting her face up. Lips were quickly back on her own for one final tender kiss before all contact was gone again. Only this time, Regina only heard the sound of her mystery kisser moving away.

She stood in complete shock. Regina just had her first kiss and it was amazing.

If anyone were too see Regina now, they would get quite a shock at the soft mess they would see stood in her place. _Soft. Tingly_. That’s how Regina felt in this very moment. Already she had changed her mind. She needed to know who this mystery kisser was. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching her.

“Hey, you ready?” Emma replied with a tenderness in her voice.

 _Am I ready_. “Ready?” She asked in confusion.

She felt Emma move up behind her, place her strong hands on Regina’s arms and begin to guide her out.

“Emma? I thought that….” Regina stopped herself before saying too much. If Emma was taking her out for the arranged first kiss now, then who was that who had just kissed her moments before.

Not paying much attention Emma told Regina when and where to step. Taking such care with each direction. Much more care than that what she had given to Robin. They finally came to stop and Regina cautiously placed her hands out in front on her assuming the bench would be right in front of her. To which she was happy to discover it was in fact there.

She was too caught up in a whirlwind of post-kissing thoughts and confusion to even hear everyone in the crowd growing quiet and feel all her previous nerves dissipate.

She felt a soft tickle in her ear as Emma whispered. “It’s ok, you will be fine. I am going to leave now to get the kisser ok?” and with that the warm body behind her moved away. Regina was completely alone and very confused.

What was happening. She tried to focus on anything else but the fact she had just been kissed by some complete random person and listen what was happening surrounding her. Although the crowd had had quietened down she could still hear the odd “Regina Mills?” and “Go Robin” being thrown around into the air.

After a moment or two had passed she could hear footsteps falling closer and closer to her. Before she felt a presence stop just before her, close enough to feel heat radiating off the other.

Regina gulped. Unsure of how to go about this. Would they be the one initiating the kiss? Obviously so right, because Regina was blindfolded. She couldn’t see a thing, she wasn’t about to make a fool of herself fishing around for some lips. This person could be taller than she was. The last kisser took her by surprise and put in all the work. What if this person wouldn’t do the same. What if it actually was the same person? Would she be able to tell?

She jumped in surprise when felt a hand placed upon her own, apparently being too caught up in her thoughts to realise a person was now stood in front of her. She could feel a rough thumb stroking back and forth over the back of her hand. _Not as soft as the mystery kisser._

Another hand came to rest upon her cheek. She jumped at the touch. _Cold, not warm as the mystery kisser was._

This was it. This was the moment she had dread but also anticipated. She could feel the person before her move closer. Her mouth drying only slightly. The concern of not knowing who was more alarming now.

She felt dry lips against brushing dryly again her own. It wasn’t particularly unpleasant but it was neither pleasant either. This kiss was less tender, a bit more abrasive than the one she just experience. This person was also slightly taller, she could feel herself craning her neck up a bit more. They didn’t have the soft touch the other person did either. Leading Regina to the realisation she was kissing an entirely different person than before.

The kiss didn’t last long. As soon as the person pulled away Regina made the brisk decision to remove her blind fold.

There before her stood, Daniel Colter. Her stomach turned.

Daniel was a quiet guy who normally kept to himself. They shared some classes together but that was all. He tends to hang around with people in the chess club, for all Regina could play chess that club was not a place she hung around.

Why did Emma pick him? She was confused that Emma even knew who Daniel was. She couldn’t imagine the two to have ever crossed paths.

“Hi.” Daniel said when Regina pulled off her blindfold. 

“Daniel.” Regina replied in shock. She just kissed a boy.

“You weren’t expecting me huh?” He laughed slightly.

Regina gave a soft smiled quickly, taking in his appearance, he was a nice enough guy but she felt absolutely no feelings towards him.

“I’m sorry but I have to go.” Regina cried, before running off the stage.

* * *

 

Regina couldn’t remember how long she had been sat in her safe spot. But her tears had long run dry and now she sat staring into nothingness. She didn’t need a mirror to tell her eyes were red and puffy, that much was a given.

She shivered, only wearing her blue sundress, the air had grown colder as it moved further into the night. _I should have brought a jacket._

She didn’t hear the silent footsteps behind her until she felt something wrap around her shoulders. _Warmth._ Her blonde roommate then revealed herself, moving to sit next to Regina.

Regina barely acknowledged her presence, only pulling the zip thru jacket around her more.

“I looked for you after the fundraiser but couldn’t find you, so when I got back to the room and figured you would be there and weren’t I got worried.” The blonde spoke carefully. “I figured you would be here.”

Regina sat. Silent. She forgot Emma now knew of her secret spot, it was no longer a secret. 

“Still bushy I see.” Emma stated, hoping to prompt laughter from the brunette. After a second passed Regina gave in a released a small smile. _Typical Emma_.

She released a breath she hadn’t even realised she had been holding in. “I’m sorry I just ran away.” She sniffled turning to look at the blonde who was looking straight ahead.

“I figured you would.” Emma stated.

After processing Emma’s words for a moment, she continued. “How did you figure?” she replied with irritation to her voice.

“I didn’t mean that… I just… I had this feeling. Okay. I may or may not have set you up tonight with Daniel for a reason.” Emma admitted shyly.

“By reason, I assume you mean a guy.” Regina’s anger rose.

Emma shrugged. 

“You realise that was the stupidest and most embarrassing thing you could have done to me.” Regina’s anger now boiling inside of her. “You let me go out there and kiss this poor guy, only for me to realise I didn’t want to kiss this guy or any guys, in front of the whole school nonetheless, Emma!” She cried. She realised her upset wasn’t coming from a place of anger or embarrassment. It was hurt. Emma had really hurt her. "You set me up to fail, in-front of the whole school. Do you know how that feels? I trusted you Emma!"

Regina stood up and when she looked at Emma she saw guilt and upset in her eyes. Emma's mouth opened to reply, but no words came out. Regina shrugged the jacket Emma had gave her off and chucked it back to the blonde before storming off. The air was much colder now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, as you may have noticed I changed the title of this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyways! Sorry to have left you hanging there but it was worth it right? :) See you next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm posting this chapter earlier due to being at work all day tomorrow! lucky for you, I guess. The rating for this is now slowly shifting to M. Enjoy!

When Regina made it back to her room, she moved straight over to her bed and realised there was a new addition on her bed. What appeared to be a stuffed animal was lay against her pillow. It was hard to tell in the dark but she recognised as a prize from Belle’s booth at the fundraiser. She picked up the teddy and on closer inspection she made it out to be an elephant. Emma must have left this, she thought instantly. She smiled softly, drawing back her covers and crawled straight into bed without changing, hugging the soft elephant teddy. 

She thought back to how mean she was to Emma and the fact her roommate had yet to return to the room. She knew she may have gone off on Emma a bit too much, instead of just talking to her she ended up screaming at the girl. She put it down to being lost in her feelings, she had a big night, her first kiss with a person she had a connection to yet had no idea who they were. A second kiss with a person she wished had never happened. There just wasn’t the ‘zing’ like the first kiss had.

One thing she had determined tonight, she definitely was not into Daniel. But who was the mystery kisser, could she rule out guys as a love interest? She didn’t even know if this mystery kisser was a girl, but a somewhere deep down she had a niggling feeling of hope that it was. 

Deciding she had enough for one night, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep tears still forming in the corner of her eyes. 

¬¬¬¬  
She lay awake in complete darkness, the soft toy she held in her arms soaking up the tears that fell from her eyes, she heard the door creak as it opened slowly. Emma. Her breath hitched. 

The light remained off and the only evidence that her blonde roommate was in the room was a slight sound of shuffling and the odd bang as she stumbled into something. 

She could feel the blonde girl making her way closer and closer. Regina lay looking at Emma’s empty unmade bed, not even flinching when the blonde appeared in front of her. 

Instead of getting into her own bed, Emma turned and moved towards Regina. She indicated for the brunette to shuffle over, so she did. Emma lay down face to face with Regina. Unable to move or speak Regina just let her eye’s pour all the emotion she was feeling in the moment into the blonde’s. Tears still rolling down her cheeks, leaving a trail of wetness in their path. 

An unexpected hand landed on her face, wiping away the tear track before moving to tuck a fallen piece of hair back behind her ear. The gesture made Regina’s heart beat wild. Emma was lay no less than a metre in front of her, close enough that Regina could feel the blondes warm breathe on her skin. Causing a tingling sensation over all of her body as hairs stood on end. 

She could feel a pull as Emma inched closer and closer to her. Regina too decided to inch closer to her unexpected bed mate until two noses bumped in the darkness. She found herself more able to make out Emma’s face more now under the moonlight. Beautiful. Her lips looked so soft and inviting, she longed to run her tongue across them, she could only imagine how Emma would taste. The very thought had pulse racing insanely. Regina unable to hear Emma’s erratic breathing over her own.

That’s when it happened. Emma moved in first, slowly moving towards Regina’s lips, brushing them slightly with her own, asking for permission to continue. Regina answered by moving her lips hastily against the blondes, kissing her with mighty fervour. 

Kissing Emma felt so right. Natural.

She felt Emma’s arms snake around her body, holding tight with her with all might. The kissing intended, tongues fighting for dominance. She nibbled on Emma’s lower lip which cause Emma to buck her hips against Regina. Clearly having the right effect Regina mused.  
Tangling her fingers through long blonde locks, she wrapped her hands in a fistful of hair, tugging down causing the blonde to yank her head back leaving a soft-skinned neck exposed. 

Regina moved her mouth to suck on Emma’s pulse point, before swiftly moving the blonde onto her back and moving herself to sit atop of the blonde. She smirked into the peppering kisses that she trailed across the blonde’s neck as she moved her way down as she ground her own body down onto the one below. The feeling of Emma writhing beneath her legs gave her all the confidence she needed. She moved away from the neck she had just attacked and boldly removed her hands from Emma’s hair to the hem of the girl’s top. She shuffled down slightly and began lifting the tight top upwards, leaving a gentle kiss to each bit of newly exposed skin. Each kiss enticed a moan from Emma, the deep, needy sound filled her ears, it was a sound Regina knew she could listen to forever and never tire. On her journey, she surprisingly came across two bare mounds. Daring girl. Not wasting a moment more she blew a hot breath over a nipple, amused as she watched it harden. 

“Regina” The blonde huffed in a breathless moan. “more. Please.”

Satisfied with the effect she clearly was having on the blonde Regina sucked a pert nipple into her mouth. Mmmmm. Moving to the other neglected nipple, she delicately ran her tongue around it, before quickly moving back up to meet her roommates mouth. Emma immediately enveloped her in a deprived kiss. Fingers trailed lazily up her side, causing Regina to sigh with delight into the kiss. Emma, flipped them both quickly and surprisingly. Regina found herself blanketed under her slim roommates. Emma’s long hair falling down over her toned arms which were positioned either side of the brunette’s head. 

Eye’s filled with deep, sensual desire bore into her own. “What do you want?” The question dripped with desire. Emma moved to Regina’s ear, hot breath tickling as she said again, even though clearly already knowing the answer. “Tell me what you want, Regina”

“I want you, Emma.”

Regina shot up with a jolt. Her body was clammy and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She checked her alarm clock, 3.55am. She sighed as she lay back to, trying to regulate her breathing and cool her body. Flustered, Regina Mills was flustered over an erotic dream. 

A dream containing her roommate, her hot, blonde roommate and sort of friend and apparently, someone Regina now had sex dreams about. I want you, Emma. The words ringing in her head over and over. Want was a strong word, it exposed desire and need, two things Regina had not realised she wanted until this current moment. 

She looked to her right, to see the woman in question. Emma lay in her own bed, dead to the world, blissfully unaware of just how much Regina wanted her. 

 

Regina didn’t get much sleep that night, especially considering her previous dream had her so worked up. Sleep was the least of things on her mind. She was currently lay in bed, watching the blonde woman sleep as she had been for the past two and a half hours. The sun was now rising, light bursting through the cracks of the blinds. The way the light fell upon Emma’s tangled hair that was sprayed over her pillow was beautiful. The golden glow that was created as the sun kissed her face was exquisite. She could lay there all day and watch the girl sleep. She knew she had at least another 2 hours or so before the blonde would awake, maybe even longer considering it was a Sunday and they had no plans.

But she really should get up and ready herself to leave before the blonde would wake up. She wasn’t quite ready to face the girl yet. She wondered where she should go. Would she spend the day with her friend or have a quiet day to herself somewhere alone perhaps? 

Deciding the details could wait till later, she rolled out of bed, leaving behind the elephant toy she had cuddled all through the night. She decided to name it Elmer, after a book her daddy used to read to her as a child. Although this elephant was no colourful, patchwork elephant it seemed fitting since he arrived during a time of such uncertainty. She thought back to how father used to read to her a lot as a child, it was something her mother never done and always would tell Regina it was ridiculous, for she could read to herself. 

She missed her father, so much, especially at times like this where he could always provide her with the best advice. 

 

Regina wondered how she found herself in her current situation. That being her mother and herself in local mall, shopping for a prom dress. 

It just so happened that as Regina was on her way out of the door this morning, her mother called to let her know she was in town. This being a very rare occurrence, even more so that her mother actually called during her visit instead of after. It was usual that her mother would call after she had arrived home to talk about how she was in town but didn’t have the time to stop and see her only daughter due to other commitments. Not that it bothered her at all, she really had no time for her mother or her snark these days.

Yet, when her mother had rung this morning to explain she had a day free and she wished to take her daughter to buy her senior prom dress, Regina surprisingly didn’t fight the offer. It was the least she could do considering she hadn’t seen her mother in over 3 years. 

She had met her mother at the mall, precisely on time as instructed to find her in a rage at how poor of a shop selection the mall offered. She listened to her drawl on and on about the inadequate shops and how Regina could never find a fitting prom dress here. Regina mostly remained quiet and silently agreeing with her mother. It would not be worth her while to get into an argument with her mother and quite frankly she didn’t have the energy. 

They found a rather small boutique shop that offered clothing that almost had a price tag big enough to be considered for Cora’s own closet. She had selected out some rather drab dresses for Regina to try, each one of them not suiting Regina’s own style but more what her mother expected to see her wearing. 

Each dress she tried came with new commentary from her mother. 

“You really should be watching your figure dear, especially a woman of your age, you are no longer a child Regina.” 

“The fitting is awful, it clings in all the wrong places. You should hide your curvatures not accentuate them.”

“Red is an awful colour. It screams whore to me. I will not have no daughter of mine parading around in such a colour.” 

Regret was the only emotion playing in her mind as she followed behind her mother, she could have spent a quiet day at the beach with a book in hand and not a person in sight. Yet here she was being hurled insult after insult. She knew better than to argue with her mother something had to be said. 

“Mother, I did not agree to spend the day with you only to have to criticise every inch of me.” She said flatly. “I’ve simply had quite enough of you berating me, so if you are quite done I am going to change and then we can go.” She said turning back to the dressing room so she didn’t have to deal with the look on her mother’s face.

After exiting the changing room, she found her mother in the same position she had left her, only with a very stern look on her face.

“I will not have you speaking to me in such tone at any time, never mind whilst we are out in public. I did not raise you to be a disrespectful little brat Regina.” Cora uttered with malice. “You are my daughter. And you will treat me, your mother and the only family you have left, which the utmost respect. Do you hear me?” 

Regina cowered back, she was not about to make a scene in front of the whole shop and her mother was right, unfortunately she was the only family she had left. “I am sorry mother. How about we try another shop for a better dress?” She replied quickly hoping to leave the whole matter behind quickly. Now was not the place nor time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now on twitter if you guys would like to follow me @kyliespxrrilla I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Later on that the day, Regina found herself back in the comfort of her dorm room. Emma was yet to be seen, so Regina took a moment to have some down time and read her book.

When she had arrived back to find the blonde absent she found herself quite relieved, after the day she had spent with her mother she couldn’t quite deal with the blonde girl just yet.  She hung her prom dress up in the closet and sat herself down in the corner of her bed with a good book.

Regina was so enthralled in the book, she hadn’t notice her roommate’s return an hour or so later. That was until she heard the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut, that sharp brought her out of her spell.

_Someone appears to be in a mood._

Instead of dwelling over the fact her roommate was back and an imminent talk was approaching, she went back to her novel, far more interested in the love story of Carol Aird and Therese Belivet.

After what must have been around 10 minutes the blonde girl left the bathroom, only to grab a different jacket and then leave the dorm room again. _At least that is one less thing to deal with tonight._

As she continued reading her book it dawned on her just how tired she was, unable to stifle her yawns any more, she put Carol down and readied herself for bed.

* * *

 

Spanish never was her favourite lesson but she had taken it to feel closer to her father. His native language being Spanish. It was something he had begun teaching her from a young age but when her mother found out all speaking in Spanish ceased to exist within the Mills’ household.

When offered the chance to study it at her new school she had immediately jumped at the offer. It offered her the chance of one final connection with her father and it was something that she would share with him that her mother could no longer put a stop too.

Normally she was able to give it her full, undivided attention but today she was unable to concentrate for any longer than thirty seconds. She had only 8 minutes before class was finished and school was over for the day, then she was sure she would be returning to her room and have to confront her roommate.

She had thought long and hard all day about what she would say to the blonde. ‘I like you’ was the number 1 contender that kept reoccurring in her mind. But she knew that was unreasonable and unlikely. She was too annoyed with the blonde to admit how she felt just yet, after all she set her up in front of the whole school, she made a mockery of poor Daniel. She looked over to him, as he sat across at the other side of the room, he is a nice guy and didn’t deserve that. _I should apologise properly._

She decided she couldn’t tell Emma how she felt just yet, more so considering she had yet to work out who her mystery kisser was. It couldn’t have been Emma, of that much she was certain. Emma was out setting Robin up on stage. That also cancelled out Robin. As well as Daniel, she knew what it was like to kiss him, he was most definitely not the mystery kisser.

That left way too many options of potential mystery kissers.

As the bell rang, Regina found herself making her way over to Daniel.

“Daniel,” She said softly, touching his arm to grab his attention. “I just wanted to apologise for the other night. It was highly inappropriate of me to run away like that. I should never have done something like that, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am.”

“Regina, honestly it’s fine. I can imagine it to be a shock. Having your first kiss in front of a whole load of people can’t be the most calming situation.” Daniel replied with a huff of laughter.

“So, you know about that, huh?” Regina drawled. 

Daniel only nodding his head in reply.

“Actually, about that.” Regina paused unsure of whether or not she should continue. She hadn’t even told Kathryn about her mystery kiss yet. “Someone actually kissed me. Before I was brought out to kiss you.” She added, clearing the situation up.

“Really?” Daniel replied with faux surprise. “Do you know who it was?”

“Well I was blindfolded. So, no. I didn’t have the chance to catch them before they ran off.”

“Well…  That is quite interesting.” It was evident to Regina that Daniel knew more than he was letting on. He was definitely withholding something.

“I want to find out who it is. Do you think you can help me?” She questioned?

“Umm… ok.” Was his reply dripping with uncertainty.

As it turned out Regina couldn’t hide form her best friend for ever. She saw the tall blonde approaching her as she finished up her conversation with Daniel. Before Kat could even get a work in Regina cut her off with a raised finger over a shocked mouth. 

“We are not talking about this here.” She murmured, briefly looking at Daniel and then back to her friend. She turned back to Daniel, explaining she would finish their conversation later, before looking back to her friend and withdrawing her finger from the lips they were silencing.

Kathryn looked as though she was debating whether not to speak but in the end remained silent and followed Regina out the building and to her dorm. Regina knew she would have to tell her friend exactly what was going on. As of yet, the only thing Kathryn knew was that Regina had kissed Daniel in the disaster that occurred at the kissing booth and then was seen speaking to him after class.

“I think I like Emma.” The words had left her mouth before her brain could catch up. Unable to face her friend she turned her back, she couldn’t bare to see the reaction she knew her friend would have. Instead the room grew silent and after quite enough time Regina decided she need to see what was going on.

As she turned her friend was still sat very much in the same position, composed with the same calm expression she had only moments ago. Was she rendered speechless? Why had she nothing to say on the matter, this was not Kathryn at all.

Almost as though she had never spoke the works _I like Emma_ , she swiftly changed the discussion to explain her previous conversation with Daniel.

“… and so, he is going to help me. With my issue.” She explained to her friend who had now moved on from her almost outer body experience. “I know that he knows exactly who it was that kissed me, he is the only person that could have been in the area at the time. He just needs some gentle persuasion first.”

“You really think he knows who it was?” Kathryn questioned, almost not convinced her friend was in her right mind.

“Absolutely.” Regina replied sternly leaving her friend with no room for probing.

 At that moment, Emma decided to roam through the door but was too caught up in her phone to notice the two women in the room until she bumped into Regina. She looked up from her phone sheepishly to see who it was she had unconsciously walked into, only to realise whom it was. She replied with a quick and soft “sorry” that went almost unheard and ignored making eye contact with the brunette. Regina felt almost dejected that Emma hadn’t been able to look at her or even dare speak to her.

“I’m gonna go for a run with Rubes. See you guys later.” She said grabbing her headphones off her bedside table.

The fact she directed the statement to Kathryn rather than her roommate, gave Kathryn a pretty clear sense that there was more going on with her friend and her roommate. She gave Regina a knowing look as she watched the Brunette watch her roommate leave with longing eyes.

“So,” Kathryn began once the Blonde girl was out of room and earshot. “What is going on there exactly.”

She turned her gaze from the now closed door. “Nothing.” She replied short.

“Obviously.” Kathryn was growing impatient.

“We had an disagreement and I would rather we didn’t discuss it.” Regina said nonchalantly.

"Disagreement mhmm." Kathryn never was one to leave it at that, so instead she pressed. “I’m not surprised really.” 

“What is that supposed to mean.” Regina answered clearly agitated.

“You like her. But you are too pig headed to admit it to her or even yourself, so instead you have picked a fight that has allowed you to push her away because you’re scared of how you feel. Right?”

Regina was stumped. She would not admit her friend was right, but she was not particularly wrong either. At least about one thing, her feelings did scare her. But there was something holding her back from feeling completely, and that fact petrified her. She couldn’t ignore how much the blonde had hurt her also. She understood that Emma had done it with only good intentions but that did not mean it cancelled out how hurt Regina felt. She had placed her confidence in the blonde and she was so cruelly tricked.

Of course, she had not spoken to Kat of the dispute the two had because of the Kissing Booth, so it hit a nerve more when Kat had said she picked a fight so that in turn she could push her away, because she was right.

* * *

 

 When Emma walked through the door after her run, Regina found herself mesmerised. She had planned out her speech and every possible way the conversation could turn. What she had not planned for was being left speechless by the sweaty blonde in front of her.

Emma had clearly come back from her run lighter; her smile had returned and she had a soft glow about her. Partially from sweat but it was still appealing to Regina.

Regina had rose to speak to the blonde when she entered the room but instead was stopped when Emma whipped off her tank top, leaving her in only a sports bra and running leggings. Regina milked in the sight as it was not a one she was often.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t. Emma was stood merely five feet in front of her watching Regina become a complete invalid. Emma looked perplexed for a moment, giving Regina time to compose herself but after a beat more, Emma instead moved around Regina to go to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Emma said slowly confusion, written all over her face.

Regina managed to stop Emma in her tracks after regaining herself. “I’m sorry about the way I spoke to you the other day.”

Emma finally looked at Regina properly and she felt herself weakening into Emma’s gaze.

“I shouldn’t have gone off on you the way I did and I apologise.” Was all she said. Not exactly what she had planned yet here she was. 

Emma didn’t say anything other than the offering of a meek smile before turning to shower. Nothing. She couldn’t help but thinking of where she now stood with the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im in a bit of rut with this story at the moment, not knowing where I want to take it exactly. If any one has any story suggestions im open, hit a gal up x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am sorry I haven't uploaded in over 2 weeks but I had a lot of shit happening and completely lost my mojo! But I am back now with a super long chapter (longer than I have ever done) for you. Enjoy.

Regina spent the best part of her week dancing around Emma. The two had spoken and resolved the issue but something was just not quite right between them. They spoke little and chatted about irrelevant things but it came almost quite forced and disconcerting. Regina knew there was still more to be said between the two.

On Friday, she had invited Daniel around to try and see if she could provoke any truth out of him. She had slight success until Emma walked in and Daniel ran away as fast as he possibly could. When Emma had walked in and saw the two her tone changed and she seemed annoyed which Regina couldn’t understand. She had nothing to be annoyed at, the two had resolved their issue. The sour face she had on gave Regina reason to believe otherwise.

After having seen Daniel out and promising to pick up where they left off tomorrow she softly closed the door behind him and turned to Emma who was pretending to be immersed in her phone and not conversation between Daniel and herself. It was evident though that she clearly was. Emma may have a skill for calling out lies but she herself did not possess such a skill set for lying or even playing oblivious.

No sooner Emma had looked up from her phone, playing coy she asked, “Oh, Daniel left already?”

“Yes.”

“Why was he here. I didn’t think you guys were friends?” The question was vague but still prying.

“We are paired for some work in the Spanish class I am taking.” Regina had replied offering no more.

“Oh.” Emma seemed to be disappointed with the reply. Almost as though she knew Regina was lying.

Regina began making her way through their room, picking up the blondes scattered clothing flung all over the room as she moved. It annoyed Regina to no end when Emma left a trail of mess behind her. She placed the clothing at the end of her bed, next to where her feet lay.

“How long have you two been friends then.” Clearly, she wasn’t quite done with this topic yet.

“Since the Monday after the kissing booth, we spoke and cleared the air and have been talking since.” Regina mused not putting much thought into it. 

“Talking?” Emma looked puzzled. “I didn’t think he was your type. I mean after the whole thing after the kissing booth and you launching a verbal attack on me and stuff.”

“He is a nice gentleman and he was willing to help me out which I very much appreciate. Is that such an issue Swan?” Regina couldn’t understand why Emma was clearly irritated by this. What was it to her anyways she essentially initiated the friendship so she truly couldn’t be so surprised?

Emma just shook her head as she dropped the topic. 

* * *

 

It was drawing closer and closer to the end of term. Meaning every single person in Regina’s year was frantic over the anticipation of prom. Arguments over prom dresses were rife, it was causing quite a stir within school.

She was currently sat in her local coffee shop with Kathryn going over details for the night, not that she had much concern over it. She planned to show her face and then leave, nothing more, nothing less. Thus, meaning she had decided to go to prom without a date, after all it was not a necessity to have a prom date and it’s not like she would get anything out of it. In total honesty, she was not overly excited to be attending the prom all together but it seemed a waste to not go at all when she already had a dress and she looked great in it.  

Emma was going to prom, at least she was when they last spoke of the topic, perhaps she changed her mind though. Having said that, from what she had heard from Kathryn it didn’t seem so. According to her blonde friend, she heard from Ruby that Emma had been asked by some girl named Lily to go to prom together and she had accepted.

As soon as Kathryn divulged this information, something pained within Regina. It was an unusual sensation that made her feel as though she was sinking. Of course, Emma would be going to prom with someone, she had plenty of people to choose from. But it just hurt that it was someone other than Regina herself and this was a sensation she would just have to get used to. There would always be someone other than Regina. 

“Do you know who this Lily is?” Regina questioned nonchalantly.

“I heard that she and Emma have had this on-going thing for a while but other than that I don’t know who she is.” Kathryn replied in between slurping her iced coffee. “Hey, you should come to this party with me tonight!”

Before Regina could object Kathryn started again, stopping her where she was.

“Robin has arranged it” Regina’s face scrunched. “I know you don’t like him but it’s down on the beach and it should be really cool, everyone is going”

“And I suppose everyone will be drinking and making a damn fool of their selves?” She toyed with the idea. A drunk Robin will be highly infuriating to deal with but maybe Emma would be going. “Who is everyone? That will be in attendance?”

“Almost the whole year, I suppose it is almost like a pre-prom bash, a test party you could say.” Kathryn must have been able to see the slight temptation in Regina’s face because she took to begging. “Please, please come, it would be great to have my closest friend with me. Besides, this is going to be one of the final times that our year will spend together. You need to make some memories Regina.” She pleaded.

Regina toyed a little more with the idea, she had a point after all. “I suppose a couple of hours would not kill me.”  She smiled as her friend majorly over reacted at the answer beaming that for once she had convinced Regina to come out and join the fun.

“I’m sure Emma will be there too, she’s not one to miss a party” Kathryn coolly added after finally calming down. “And Ruby and Belle.”  She added quickly to her previous statement as though to change the meaning.

“Yes well, I’m going to head back to the dorm now to get ready. What time should I meet you tonight?” She questioned as she gathered her things and grabbed what was left of her own iced coffee.

“I’ll text you the details later.” Kathryn beamed. “I am so happy you’re going to come Regina.”

Regina smiled back at her friend. “I will see you later.” She popped her headphones, grabbed her coffee and started the journey back to the dorm.

As she walked back she found herself thinking of Emma with every song that came on shuffle. The first song that came on was _Dreams_ by Fleetwood Mac, which brought an instant flush to her as she recalled the sensual dream that occurred only a couple of weeks ago. The next song, _Drops of Jupiter_ by Train always reminded her of her father and one of the last things he ever spoke to her. **‘The best thing we can do about loss of love is find ourselves through it’**. Her father always had a way with words and he was right through losing him, she found herself moving away from home. She found herself opening up to new people. She found herself falling for her roommate, something she never imagined would happen. But most importantly she was finding herself. The current song playing made her smiled inside as she imagined Emma listening and singing along to the song, many a time she had bust out a move to the song whilst belting out the words. Which was why Regina now included it in her music library, every time it came on she smiled. She hadn’t pegged Emma as a fan of Queen but apparently, she was wrong. _Somebody to love_ often played on repeat within the four walls of their shared room. Regina found she didn’t mind though, it was quite heart-warming to watch Emma dance around their room singing along, albeit badly but still somewhat endearing.

Her walk back to the dorm passed in no time and when she arrived back she was greeted with Emma curling her long locks. Regina did love the thick, long golden curls she had. Emma spun around as soon as the door opened offering a goofy smile that made Regina’s heart soar. The smile quickly changed into what appeared to be agonising pain and Emma dropped the curling iron shouting “FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKK!” as she ran past Regina to the sink and began running her hand under the cold running tap. Moving over to her she grabbed Emma’s hand in her own inspecting the damage done, Emma’s face peaked through long half curled hair.

“Hi” she said sheepishly.

“Does it hurt bad?” Regina questioned ignoring the fact that Emma’s little ‘ _Hi’_ just now almost had her melting. She cupped her hands in her own, unconsciously stroking her thumb over the back of the girl’s hand.

“Nah, it will be fine, it’s not the first time I’ve been an idiot and burnt myself.” Her glistening eyes told Regina otherwise, but she decided not to comment any further.

“That you are.” She smiled softly at the blonde idiot. “You best keep that under cold water for a while.” Releasing the hand, she realised she held a little longer than necessary.

“Are you coming to the beach party tonight?” Emma asked whilst sticking her hand back under the cold water.

“Yes actually.” She moved to her side of the room, hanging her bag and jacket up. “Kat just asked me not so long ago.”

“I’m glad. It will be great I’m sure you will love it! What time are you heading over? Do you want to go together?” Emma fired.

Finding herself surprised at Emma’s offering to go together she hesitated a moment before replying. “I was supposed to meet Kathryn but I guess it would be easier to just meet her there.” She looked to Emma whose hand was now turning blue under the coldness of the water. “Yes, why not.”

“Cool, are you good to head over at 7?”

Regina looked at her watch, that gave her an hour and a half to get ready. “Yes, I am going to take a shower now, but I can be ready by then.”

She moved to grab her shower items and headed to the bathroom. On her way, she stopped and quickly informed Emma that her hand was turning blue. She laughed out loud as Emma slowly came to the realisation and yanked her hand out from the running water before she continued into the bathroom.

* * *

 

As 7pm approached Regina was readily waiting for Emma who was taking her sweet time to get ready. She sat watching her roommate rush around the room, gathering bits and pieces as she moved, an earring here, lip gloss over there. Regina found it quite amusing watching the blonde girl fumble around.

Regina had chosen to wear a black floral body-con dress which accentuated all of her good features perfectly. Emma practically gawked at Regina once she walked out all dressed ready to go which gave Regina much amusement. 

At 7.20pm the blonde was finally ready and the two were out the door a little later than expected. In the end Emma opted for wearing her cut off denim shorts with a white tank (obviously) completed with a oversized plaid shirt. How it took her so long to dress Regina has no idea, but at least they were finally out the door, patience really was not a virtue she possessed. 

They walked at a steady pace, reaching the beach within 15 minutes. On the journey Emma had filled her with a lot of “what to expect” scenario’s. Within a minute of arriving one of the many had already occurred.

Robin was straight over, no more than 30 seconds having arrived at the beach. Offering her a drink and an invitation to join him and his ‘jolly men’ as he put it which made her skin crawl considering they acted no more than young boys. Having declined, Emma asked if she wanted to walk over to the drinks table with her, to which she eagerly accepted knowing fine well that Kathryn was not here yet as she had text Regina saying as much.

Many people came up to the two asking Emma if she wanted to join their game of volley ball, drinking game or other. Emma politely declined each offer, choosing to stay with Regina which made her heart swell within her chest almost to a point it could burst through her ribcage.

Instead she and Emma spoke about everything, prom, finishing school and where they wanted to go next. She was surprised to learn that she and Emma had unintentionally applied for the same colleges and they both had the same first choice of NYU. Emma wished to study Child and Adolescent mental health studies which made Regina insanely proud. Although she did not know much about Emma’s history she knew she had been in the foster system as a child and got moved around a lot, so to see Emma working hard with her studies and having career goals in life filled Regina with pride.

  
It also gave Regina a sense of calm knowing that potentially they both could be spending their college years in the same place. Regina herself wanted to go onto study Business and Political Economy at Stern.

An hour of chat must of past before Kathryn finally arrived, already half cut and on the arm of Fred.

Spotting Regina, she dragged Fred behind her as made her way over to the two.

“Hey guys,” She giggled. “Come play spin the bottle with us!” and was away again before either had the chance to answer.

Regina looked to Emma and saw her looking back.

“Let’s go play!” Emma smiled teasingly. Standing up and offering Regina her unburnt hand to pull her off the sand dune they had found themselves sat on.

Regina waited a moment, then raised Emma a teasing smile back. Clasping her hand around Emma’s she allowed the blonde to pull her up.

“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! The songs mentioned I was listening to at the time and I am completely obsessed with them at the moment! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter done and up but I am definitely aiming to have a new chapter up on Sunday now everything has kinda calmed down. Please show this fic some love if you are enjoying it and follow me on twitter @kyliespxrrilla for updates! See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually managed a 7 hour shift today and wrote this whole chapter, amazing....

It made Regina smile, the fact that Emma kept a hold of her hand as they walked over to the big group of people already in the midst of spin the bottle. The group mainly consisted of the girls from their year, the boys all immersed within a beer pong game, having promised to join in when they were finished.

Emma plonked herself on the sand, patting to the empty spot gesturing for Regina to sit next to her. Regina looked to see where her other friend had gone to see her chatting away to some other people so she took a seat beside Emma. There were quite a few people Regina knew already playing spin the bottle. Ruby sat with Belle, Belle looking as though she clung to Ruby for dear life. Another person clearly out of their comfort zone for the sake of spending time with the person they like. Elsa sat opposite with Anna and some other girls she did not know so well and then there was the group Kat was chatting away to, mainly the group of girls she loathed. Mary Margaret Blanchard included.

“Right! Who is next to spin?” Ruby screamed catching everyone’s attention.

“I think one of the new comers.” Mary Margaret turned her face towards Emma, smiling softly.

“Okay. Just so the new comers know, spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you both take a swig of your drink AND then kiss. Pecks are not allowed. I want a full-on tongue fest for at least 20 seconds. If you refuse, well bottoms up. Got it?” She didn’t wait for any replies. “Good. Let’s go! Emma, you can spin first.” She smirked at her friend then turned back to Belle and spoke something inaudible to Regina into her ear. 

Emma looked to Regina, flashed a goofy smile and crawled over to the empty bottle that lay on a make shift surface and give it a good hard spin. Regina watched the bottle spun around and around, passing her each time until eventually slowing in speed and finishing at a snail’s pace. Regina took her eyes off the bottle and instead chose to watch the blonde head or curls just an arm’s reach ahead of her. She didn’t expect Emma to turn around to face her no less than 30 seconds later with an almost stunned look about her. Perplexed, Regina looked down to the bottle to see who it had landed on only to see the neck of the bottle facing herself. A wave of excitement washed over her, was it excitement? She thinks so, that’s the only way to describe the sensation she currently felt. If she had to kiss Emma as part of the drinking game they played this could be her chance to rule another person off the mystery kisser list, especially considering Emma was almost top of the list.

She looked back to Emma who had yet to move and just as it look as though Emma was about to speak and shout came from the nearing distance.

“What did we miss.”

Robin. Of course, that dim whit and his cronies would choose now to join their game.

Robin and several others sat themselves scattered around the already formed circle. Pushing in where ever they could. Robin sitting himself in Emma’s spot which infuriated Regina to no end.  She looked to Emma whose face had dropped slightly, she was upset about the new arrivals?

Around her she could hear everyone chatting and discussing the new arrivals and who each person wanted to kiss and so on. Regina’s eyes connected with Emma’s. Emma mouthed over to Regina that she was going to go speak to Ruby. Regina smiled to the blonde, a smile that never reached her eyes. She hadn’t noticed the dim whit beside her had been trying to gather her attention for the past couple of minutes. It wasn’t until she had watched Emma move away from her and over to Ruby that she snapped back into the present.

“Regina…” Robin was clearly growing impatient, which amused Regina.

“What.” Her tone dripped with annoyance. She could feel him watching her, but she continued to watch the blonde in conversation with her friends. She would not give him any satisfaction. 

“Have you been playing long? Who have you kissed so far? I bet they wouldn’t compare to me.” The man was arrogant.

“No.” Offering him no more.

“How about we leave this and go get a drink.”  He asked looking into her now empty cup. 

“I am quite alright, thank you. And if you don’t mind, someone else was sat there before you came.” She moved her hand to gesture his moving away.

Unfortunately, he showed no sign of moving.

“I think I shall stay put thanks.” He maintained.

He was definitely testing her patience, she wouldn’t concede and let him win but she couldn’t spend another minute sat next to him. The odour emitting off him was something else. Did he ever shower? 

“Fair enough.” She drawled as she picked herself up and moved towards Kathryn who was now sat with Fred and David Nolan, “Goodbye Robin.”  There was a gap she could place herself in between Kathryn and Belle.

As she sat, she glanced back at Robin who looked fairly pleased with himself. If only she could just wipe that smug look off his god-awful face.

“Re-GiiiiNna” Kathryn was clearly intoxicated. Given the fact she had launched her arms around Regina, which was something her normally reserved friend would never attempt sober. “I have missed youUU!” she sing-songed.

She patted her friends arm, laughing slightly. Fred and David greeted her offering her a sympathetic smile at the fact her friend was practically passing out on her.

“Everyone shut up! We’re gonna start this game again.” Ruby interrupted everyone without care, eager to get the game started again. “For the fifth time.” She added quietly, only reaching those who are closest to her.

Instead of picking up where they left off she instead moved over to the bottle herself and gave it a spin. Did this mean it had been forgotten that she and Emma be the next to succumb to the predicament of this game. Apparently so.

The bottle landed facing Kat, who immediately froze. Ruby immediately took a swig of her drink and moved a past of couple of people towards Regina, whom she then lent over to reach her blonde friend and kissed her hard. Much to Regina’s surprise she watched as Kat relaxed into to this. Around her she could hear all of the males within the short radius whooping and shouting with might at each other as though it was uncommon for two women to kiss. _Repulsing_.                                                                                                                        

Feeling increasingly awkward as the kiss continued Regina traced her eyes around the circle to pinpoint Emma. She scoured around the circle of people, slowly distracted at the sight of Belle who had been sat with Ruby but now sat alone with a gloomy look on her face. She caught Regina’s eye and Regina smiled sadly to the brunette who sighed before standing up and brushing off sand that clung to her bare legs before walking towards the drink table. Regina continued her search for Emma but that took no more than 2 seconds. She was still sat in the same spot as before, only now a brunette girl was at her side. _That must be Lily._ Emma looked happy in her conversation with the girl, she was smiling brightly at her. Lily had a hand on Emma’s thigh and was laughing with her whole body at something said between the two. Regina could feel anger rising with in her, no not anger. Jealousy. But also, just a hint of anger. 

Ruby finally moved back over Regina, away from Kathryn which snapped Regina’s attention back out of her gaze. She saw the flustered look her friend wore across her face as did Ruby apparently, shooting a cheeky wink to the blonde as she finally moved back to her spot. Regina quickly took her attention back to Emma and Lily, who saw Regina looking at them. Emma smiled wide at Regina but was quickly drawn away by a hand that pulled her head around to meet waiting lips. Regina watched as Lily quickly occupied Emma with a deep kiss. She watched as Emma hesitated at first but then finally kissed her back. 

Regina’s heart dropped. That was it. She couldn’t watch any more. She had had quite enough of this. Thankful that she was now no longer trapped under a kiss she moved quickly away from the group, practically running to put as much distance between her and that kiss.

She made her way over to Belle, whom she was pretty sure was in the same predicament as she found herself to be. Maybe they could sit and stew together. Only in silence, that would be the preferable option.

Belle smiled as soon as Regina approached the small drinks table.  “Not for you either?”

“Not my particular cup of tea, no.” Reginal replied solemnly.

“Ruby practically begged me to come. I knew I should have passed on it but I can’t find myself able to say no to anything she asks me.” She seemed sad.

That was one thing they had in common. Regina was only here too because she was pining over someone she couldn’t have. When did she become so weak?

“I know how you feel.” She grabbed a fresh cup and filled it with god knows what. Raising it to her lips and drank the cups entire contents. Placing the cup back down the turned slowly, resting against the table before finally replying as her gaze settled upon the woman she just ran away from.

Belle stood beside her in a similar position, her eyes followed Regina’s line of sight. Coming to a quick realisation she softly asked, “You like her.” She paused. “Emma?”

Regina’s breath hitched. For once in her life she found herself almost speechless. She stuttered as every word seemed to jumble in her mouth.

“I… I..” She stammered unable to force any words out. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to say anything to me. I won’t tell anyone I promise.” She spoke gently.

“I.. It’s new.” She finally managed. “I don’t….”

“Hey guys!”

Regina looked to her right and saw Emma approaching them with Lily in tow. If her eyeballs weren’t attached into her head she was pretty sure they would have rolled away by now.

“What are you guys doing over here? You’re missing the fun!” Emma was clearly chipper about something.

Belle was quick on her feet to reply to Emma, to which Regina was very grateful. “We just came for a top up and a little chat.”

“Have you guys met Lily?” She asked, pulling the brunette stood behind to her side.

“No, I don’t think we have had the pleasure.” Regina replied with much distain and everyone but Emma noticed. She looked to Lily who was already staring at her and gave her a hostile smile back through tight lips 

Regina counted her lucky starts she happened to be with Belle, the girl jumped straight into conversation with Lily whilst she and Emma stood. Pleasantries were exchanged then Belle began to ask about Lily, questions as to where she was from and such. Regina watched Emma as she flickered back and forth through the conversation between Belle and Lily, completely oblivious that Regina was practically gawking at her, as always.

She needed another drink to stand and listen to this conversation. She spun back around to the table and began fixing another drink. Moments later she felt a warm body press behind hers.

“Are you alright, Reggie?” _Emma._ A long arm circled around her reaching for a cup.

A shiver rifled through her whole body, she froze to the spot. How did she find herself in this position yet again? Once again, she was trapped between Emma and a table and her whole body reacted to that nickname she kept using.

Her ability to speak: Gone.

“You would tell me if someone was up, right?” Emma’s tone changed. Her voice laced with concern.

“I am fine.” Was all she managed, a short enough reply to hide the small quake in her voice.

“Please,” Emma was clearly not convinced, she placed a hand upon Regina’s shoulder. “Tell me.”

“I’m jus...” Regina didn’t get to finish her answer before a cold draft hit her and the warm body that was pressed against her own was gone. She deflated at the loss of contact, her shoulder cold. 

“Emma c’mon let’s go play beer pong!” Regina rolled her eyes once more.

Whipping around, the last thing Regina saw was Lily pulling Emma away to the beer pong table. Lily with a wicked smirk on her face and Emma, an apologetic smile as they disappeared through the crowd of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the readers who suggested these tropes! I hope you guys enjoyed this! See you next week for more!


End file.
